1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a movement control device, an ink-droplet ejection device, a movement control method, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In inkjet image forming apparatuses and the like, a movement control device that controls a motor or the like that moves a moving unit such as a carriage to hold an ink head and the like has been known. Such a movement control device, in speed control of the moving unit, reduces the speed after uniform speed movement, and when the moving unit runs over a target stop position, switches to position control based on a position of the moving unit to stop the moving unit at the target stop position (Japanese Patent No. 4481121).
However, the above technique has a problem that the moving unit cannot be stopped at the target stop position if the moving unit stops before reaching the target stop position due to a mechanical load, such as torque unevenness caused by cogging torques of a motor and the like, friction at s stop position of the carriage, and variation in sliding loads.